


Kiss Of An Angel

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [672]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Reverse verse? Maybe angel sam and hunter cas. Season four setting with Cas and Dean as brothers (cas the older one). Sorry this is bad :p





	Kiss Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 5th, 2015

Sam appeared in the room, and when Cas saw him, his jaw dropped open.

“Sam!” Dean said, getting up and looking from Sam to Cas, nudging his older brother to close his mouth. Cas did, and flushed slightly, not that he would admit that. “Umm, Cas….this is Sam. Sam, this is my brother Cas.” Dean said.

“Sam…..it’s….it’s an honor, god….I, um, I mean….” Cas started, stumbling over his words.

Sam nodded, and saw Cas extend a hand, which he took.

“It is an honor to meet you as well, Castiel.” Sam replied.

“Just-just Cas. Everyone calls me Cas.” Cas smiled.

“Cas.” Sam said, a soft intrigued smile on his face.

Cas felt like his heart was racing a mile a minute. He had no idea that the angel that Dean kept talking about was going to look like this….suddenly Cas hoped Sam didn’t know how fast his heart was racing.

_

Sam, Cas, and Dean talked for a while, before Dean got up, and patted Cas on the back.

“I’m makin’ a beer run. I also may be a while, if you guys know what I mean.” Dean winked, before leaving the motel.

Cas turned to Sam, who was watching Cas curiously.

“So…..what’s…what’s Heaven like?” Cas asked, leaning against a table, trying to act as casual as he could.

“Heavenly. Holy. It can be incredibly peaceful there.” Sam said.

Cas watched Sam get up, walking around the room, before he turned and walked over to Cas, only a few feet away, and Cas’ heart started to race again.

Sam eyed Cas again, and he reached up and touched the side of Cas’ face, before fingers trailed down and felt his pulse.

“Your heart is racing.” Sam murmured. “Is something the matter?” He asked, eyes locking with Cas'.

“What? No. Nothing.” Cas said, a little too weak for his taste.

“Something is different. Is it me, am I making you unsettled or uncomfortable?” Sam questioned.

“No….” Cas replied.

Sam’s eyebrows drew together confused, before they grew and Cas knew that Sam figured it out. Sam was an angel, after all, he wasn’t stupid.

“You are attracted to me.” Sam said, putting the pieces together.

Cas could only nod.

“It’s strange….I have an attraction to you as well. I….feel….something.” Sam said, fingers trailing lightly across Cas’ neck and jaw, looking at the hunter curiously.

Cas felt like his heart was about to pump out of his chest, when Sam’s fingers curled under Cas’ chin, tilting Cas’ head upwards, thumb resting just under Cas’ lower lip.

Sam leaned forward slowly, and softly, his lips pressed to Cas’, and Cas was certain that his legs were going to give out.

Sam kissed Cas for a few seconds before pulling back, and giving that soft smile again.

“Hmmm…..I like that.” Sam murmured, almost to himself.

“I do too.” Cas breathed out, eyes glued to Sam’s face.

Sam’s eyes flickered up to Cas’ and he gave a small arch of his brow, as if amused.

“I would like to do it again sometime.” Sam murmured. “As for right now…I must leave back to Heaven. Give Dean my farewell. Goodbye for now, Cas.”

Cas blinked and Sam was gone, and Cas finally felt like he could start to move again, the memory of Sam’s lips against his still fresh in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
